Now and Forever
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: One perfect moment, just one humble stone. But oh, what a stone can do. Phinebella one shot


**Some of you asked for a Phineabella lovy dovy story... well here it is. :) I don't own Phineas and Ferb or the song...**

*****I'm trying to repost this again, because some people had a hard time getting it to come up.*****

* * *

><p>Phineas was driving home from the mall that night. He was chewing at his lip and glancing out his window nervously. He was on his way to his girlfriend's house, and he was really nervous with what he was about to do. He's been thinking about this day for about a year now, but so far he hasn't had the courage to actually go through with it. His brother ended up giving him the push he needed in order to do this.<p>

Once he pulled up to Isabella's house, he killed the engine and hopped out of his car. He was going to go up to the front door, but he suddenly had a better idea. He walked over to where his girlfriend's window and picked up a couple of small pebbles. He began tossing the lightly up to the window and waited for Isabella to notice the sound. The light flicked on, and the window opened. Isabella peeked her head out and saw her boyfriend standing below.

"Hi Phineas," she spoke, "Um… whatcha doing?"

Phineas gave her a bashful grin, "Just standing here… wanting to see if you want to come for a walk with me."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Actually it's only eleven… but yeah, would you mind?"

Isabella shook her head, "Of course I don't mind. Give me a minute to throw something on."

After about a minute or so, she was climbing out of her window and hopping down to the ground. Phineas took her hand and smiled,

"Shall we?"

Isabella giggled, "Yes, yes we shall."

He led her out of her yard and walked towards the park. He put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. She was somewhat surprised by this gesture, but she still settled her head on his shoulder. They walked for a while until they reached the lake. The two of them walked on the bridge and stopped once they reached the bench in the middle of the bridge.

Phineas sat down and brought Isabella next to him. Her eyes were shining in the starlight as she looked around.

"Oh Phineas," she breathed, "this is so romantic…"

He smiled as he leaned back and clasped his hands together, "I agree… it makes the perfect scene…"

Isabella frowned and looked at him, "A perfect scene? For what?"

Phineas gulped nervously and spoke, "A perfect scene for something I've been wanting to do for almost a year now…"

"What are you talking-"

Isabella was caught off when Phineas gave her a small, but passionate kiss. She didn't have time to return it, he pulled back only after a second. He ran his finger along her jawline and smiled,

"Izzie…"

Isabella blushed upon hearing the sound of her special nickname, "Yes Phineas?"

"I love you so much, and you know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you?"

"Of course, but-"

Phineas placed his finger on her lips, "Let me finish, it took me awhile to think this all through… I want this to be perfect."

Isabella's eyes widened, but she nodded her head.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, you are the most amazing woman that I could ever lay my eyes on. You are my first love, and my only one at that. And I realize now that I… I want to be with you forever. I want to be by your side everyday, I want to sit across the table from you every morning and… I want to wake up every morning to see your shining face."

Isabella felt tears springing into her eyes as he took her left hand, got off of the bench and got down on one knee. Her right hand flew to her mouth, trying to hold back her gasp.

Phineas reached into his pocket and brought out a small box, "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, my one and only love… will you join me on the adventure of our lives and be… my wife?"

He opened up the lid to the small box and awaited her answer. She looked him in the eyes and smiled sweetly,

"Oh Phineas… yes! My answer is yes, yes, yes!"

Phineas took in a relieved breath, and took the ring out of the box. He carefully slipped it on her finger, and was thankful that it was the right size. She looked down at her finger and admired the ring, which held a decent sized diamond right in the middle.

"Phineas," she gasped, "it's perfect… I love it so much."

Phineas smiled, "I'm glad… you don't know how long it took me to pick this out. Took even longer for me to figure out what your size is."

She smiled at him and stood up. He got up and off his knee and drew his face closer to hers. They gazed at each other for a minute before letting their lips meet for a deep kiss.

When they broke apart Phineas gave her a small smile, "It's funny how the perfect ring can make this moment even more perfect."

Isabella brought her left hand up his chest so she could look at her new band, "I know what you mean… I can't believe how big the stone is either. I've never seen a diamond this big in my entire life."

Phineas sighed, "Yes… it's the perfect stone… and the perfect moment…"

He suddenly took her hands on his and began singing quietly,

'_One perfect moment  
>Just one humble stone<br>But oh, what a stone can do  
>It means that I have one love forever<br>And one love alone  
>A now and forever with you'<em>

Isabella giggled, "Barry Manilow… really Phineas?"

He grinned shyly at her, and she shook her head in amusement. She looked back up at him and began singing softly,

_'Now and forever  
>As sure as the snow<br>As long as the ocean roars'_

Phineas and Isabella entangled their hands around each other's fingers and sang together,

'_I'll love you in a way that I'll never  
>Begin to outgrow<br>I'll now and forever be yours'_

Phineas placed his hands on her hips and sung out,

'_From this blessed day'_

Isabella placed her head on his shoulder and sang,

_From this blessed day_

_(Phineas) For this whole life through_

_(Isabella) All this whole life through_

_(Phineas) Starting when we say_

They both pulled back and sang out strongly together,

'_"I do" Forever and ever and ever'_

Phineas picked her up and spun her around. Setting her back down he continued singing,

'_Now and forever  
>Just one humble stone'<em>

Isabella smiled wide,

'_But oh, what a stone can do  
>It means that I have one love forever'<em>

They both pressed their foreheads together and sang out,

'_And one love alone  
>A now and forever with you'<em>

(Isabella) From this blessed day

_(Phineas) From this blessed day_

_(Isabella) All this whole life through_

_(Phineas) For this whole life through_

_(Isabella) Starting when we say_

Phineas placed his hands around her face and sang with her,

"_I do" Forever and ever and ever  
>Now and forever<br>As sure as the snow_

Isabella placed her hands around his shoulder,

'_As long as the ocean's blue'_

Phineas smiled and sang out the last part with her,

_'I'll love you in a way that I'll never  
>Begin to outgrow<br>A now and forever and ever  
>And ever and ever and ever<br>And ever and ever with you  
>Now and forever<em>

_Now and forever'_

They kissed each other once again. Their lips moved with much passion and emotion. Phineas's head began to spin, he could never remember kissing her like this before. When they pulled back, they breathed in deeply and kissed once more. His arms wrapped around her back and pulled her close, while her arms massaged his back.

When they pulled apart again, the two of them were panting and smiling wide. Once Phineas caught his breath, he took her hand and motioned to her,

"I… I should get you home before your mom notices you're missing…"

Isabella sighed and nodded her head, "I guess you're right… I'm now wishing this moment wouldn't end."

Phineas grinned and kissed her temple, "Izzie we'll have plenty moments together after this. We're going to be together forever…"

Isabella smiled, "And ever?"

Phineas nodded as he pulled her closer again, "and ever…"

They kissed once more, completing this perfect evening before heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>sigh... how I really like that song. :') Thanks so much for reading. No flames please. Review?<strong>


End file.
